Winter and Summer
by Black Freesia
Summary: Toushiro bagi Momo adalah sang musim dingin. Ya, dengan sikapnya yang dingin itu bagaikan musim dingin. Dan Momo tahu hanya sang musim dingin yang mampu membekukan dunianya. One shot. For 50 sentences Infantrum Challenge. RnR, please!


**Winter and Summer**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Winter and Summer © Freesia Chizu

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: HitsuHina

Alert: Minim dialog, dan pendek

.

.

**A fic for 50 Sentences Infantrum Challenge**

**25 Tema**

**Winter**

Bagi Momo, Toushirou adalah sang musim dingin. Ya, dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek itu, bagaikan musim dingin. Dan Momo tahu, hanya sang musim dingin yang mampu membekukan dunianya.

**Summer**

Bagi Toushirou, Momo adalah musim panas. Momo yang selalu bersemangat dan ceria, bagaikan musim panas. Jika sang musim dingin yang mampu membekukan dunia musim panas, maka hanya sang musim panaslah yang mampu menghangatkan dunia sang musim dingin.

**Everlasting**

Mereka telah berjanji. Untuk menjadi sahabat selamanya, namun mereka telah mengingkari semua itu, karena baik Momo maupun Toushirou telah merasakan perasaan pada masing-masing, lebih dari sekedar teman.

**Snow**

Rambut Toushirou putih seperti salju yang menutupi daratan. Rambut putih itulah yang membuat Momo tertarik pada Toushirou, namun bukan hanya rambut putihnya saja yang membuat tertarik, tapi semuanya. Semuanya yang ada pada diri Toushirou selalu membuatnya tertarik.

**Beauty**

Banyak gadis cantik yang menghuni Soul Society, namun hanya gadis cantik bernama Hinamori Momo-lah yang mampu memukau Toushirou. Wajahnya, senyuman, semuanya... terlihat begitu indah di mata Toushirou.

**Immature**

Toushirou memang belum dewasa, namun dia telah mengenal apa itu suka, apa itu cinta. Dan pilihan hatinya jatuh pada Momo. Toushirou memang belum dewasa, namun cintanya pada Momo telah melebihi cinta orang-orang dewasa di dunia.

**Word**

Toushirou memang tak pernah mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan kata-kata, tapi dia menunjukkan cintanya dengan selalu melindungi Momo, dia tidak akan membiarkan satu pun luka menggores kulit Momo, dan tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang membuat Momo menangis. Baginya itu semua sudah cukup, asalkan Momo bahagia.

**Simple**

Momo hanyalah gadis sederhana, namun cintanya pada Toushirou bukanlah cinta biasa. Dia mencintai Toushirou dengan segenap jiwa raganya, apapun Toushirou dia terima.

**Fly**

Momo memiliki senyuman yang menawan –Toushirou mengakui itu. Dan senyuman menawan yang dimiliki Momo, membuat Toushirou seperti memiliki sayap dan sayap itu membawanya ke nirwana. Yah, walaupun memasang tampang tenang, tapi saat itu pikirannya tengah terbang melayang, itu semua karena disebabkan oleh senyuman menawan Momo.

**Destiny**

Sudah menjadi takdir Toushirou untuk selalu melindungi Momo, apapun yang terjadi, dan Toushirou sama sekali tidak keberataan dengan takdir itu. Karena itu adalah bukti cintanya pada Momo.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Momo? Apa dia keberataan dengan takdirnya –selalu dilindungi Toushirou? Tidak! Dia tidak keberataan, justru dia bersyukur menerima takdir itu.

**Tears**

Toushirou tidak suka melihat Momo menangis, baginya Momo lebih cocok jika tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Karenanya jika ada seseorang membuatnya menangis, membuat air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, maka dia akan membuat Hyourinmaru membekukan orang itu, ah tidak... tepatnya membunuh hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

**Rainbow**

Pelangi itu indah, sayang pelangi hanya bisa dilihat sehabis hujan berhenti meneteskan air ke bumi. Tapi, tidak bagi Toushirou, karena walaupun hujan tidak turun, setiap hari dia bisa melihat pelangi. Dan pelangi itu adalah Momo.

**Future**

Mungkin sekarang Momo hanya menjadi sahabat Toushirou. Namun, Momo berharap di masa depan nantinya dia akan menjadi kekasih Toushirou, menjadi orang yang akan selalu berjalan di samping Toushirou, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya, dan dia juga berharap dia akan menjadi istri Toushirou.

**Sky**

Terkadang jika tugas paper-work selesai, Toushirou suka pergi ke bukit. Tujuannya satu. Memandang hamparan langit biru, dengan awan yang menggantung. Dan Momo juga ada di sana, di sampingnya, menemaninya.

**Illogical**

Cinta itu tidak masuk akal. Itulah pendapat Momo tentang cinta. Dia tak menyangka dia telah jatuh cinta pada Toushirou yang lebih mudanya, dan sahabatnya. Tapi, dia menerima hal tak masuk akal itu dengan senang hati.

**Now**

Dahulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti, perasaan Toushirou kepada Momo tidak akan pernah berubah. Dia akan selalu mencintainya, dan akan selalu melindunginya.

**Night**

Malam ini entah apa penyebabnya, tiba-tiba insomnia menyerang Momo. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sejenak. Dia melihat lampu di divisi 10 masih menyala –menandakan ada yang masih bekerja. Dia menyadari masih ada orang yang bekerja –dan dia tahu siapa orang itu.

Dia masuk. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dia membuka pintu ruangan tempat kapten bekerja.

"Shirou-chan, selamat malam," sapanya.

Toushirou yang sedari tadi tengah mengerjakan tugasnya kaget melihat kedatangan Momo yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari, malam-malam begini lagi?" tanya Toushirou.

"Aku akan menemani Toushirou," jawab Momo, sambil tersenyum.

**Hatred**

Walaupun Momo pernah mengacungkan zanpaktounya ke leher Toushirou, dan hampir menebasnya, namun tak pernah ada rasa benci terselip di hatinya, karena dia tahu Momo sedang dipenngaruhi.

**Afterlife**

Walaupun seandainya di kehidupan mendatang tak ada Momo di sampingnya, Toushirou tak pernah pindah ke lain hati. Dia setia pada Momo. Walaupun Momo mencampakkannya. Walaupun... walaupun... walaupun... yah... apapun yang terjadi di kehidupan mendatang cinta Toushirou tetap tertuju pada Momo.

**Milk  
**Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Toushirou rajin mengonsumsi susu setiap hari, hanya untuk membuat tingginya bertambah. Dia melakukan itu agar tingginya setara dengan Momo. Dia tidak ingin gadis yang dicintainya lebih tinggi darinya.

**Leave**

Jika Toushirou meninggalkan Momo, maka dia akan menangis, tidak! Mungkim dia akan bunuh diri. Begitupun dengan Momo. Itu semua karena mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, tidak rela salah satu pergi, ingin selalu bersama hingga akhir waktu.

**Shine**

Momo selalu memancarkan sinar kehangatan, dan sinar itu mampu membuat Toushirou meleleh, dan sinar itu juga yang menuntun Toushirou, jika tersesat dalam labiran kehidupan, menuju jalan keluar. Momo adalah sinar kehangatan bagi Toushirou.

**Sense**

Ada rasa yang aneh jika Momo di dekat Toushirou. darahnya berdesir cepat, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, sesuatu yang menggelitik di sekitar perutnya. Semua hanya terjadi jika di dekat Toushirou. Dan rasa yang aneh itu juga dialami oleh Toushirou, jika berada di dekat Toushirou.

**Stay**

Jika seandainya Momo telah tiada, Toushirou tidak akan menganggap Momo menghilang. Karena Momo tinggal di hatinya selamanya.

**Evolution**

Perasaan mereka berdua selalu berkembang. Mulai dari perasaan hanya sebagai sahabat, hingga menjadi perasaan suka. Hingga menjadi perasaan cinta. Dan percayalah, suatu saat perasaan itu akan berkembang menjadi suatu kasih sayang yang abadi.

**The End**


End file.
